


The Beast

by seeyouatthetop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Beast!Harry, Beauty and the Beast, Belle!Louis, Blow Jobs, Harry Styles - Freeform, I don't care if he isn't in one direction any more, I put his ass in it anyway, It's a bit slow at first, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, The beast - Freeform, This may be shit, Yes Zayn is in it, You'd probably only understand it if you saw the movie, Zayn Malik - Freeform, but i hope you like it, but if not, bye, enjoy anyway, okay, prince!harry, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouatthetop/pseuds/seeyouatthetop
Summary: For who could learn to love a beast?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone takes the time to read this or comment, this story is completely based on the Beauty and the Beast movie, made in 1991 and the story written by French novelist Gabrielle-Suzanne Barbot de Villeneuve. I did add some of my own creative scenes if there was any issue with copyright, plus it added more maturity and growth toward the story. Making it my own and not my own at the same time if that makes any sense. This story is NOT to promote beastiality. IT’S NOT THE INTENTION AT ALL. It's just another fairy tale that holds a positive message that true beauty is beauty from within.

**Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a land faraway, a young prince named Harry, lived in a shining castle hidden among tall trees and flower. A castle which, at the time, was the most beautiful sight in all the land. Sculpted cherubs spewing water at the entrance, the castle's gates made out of the purest of gold, and the castle built in the strongest of granite. The man born into royalty had everything his heart longed for. All the riches to last him even when his time passed and beyond, the best workers, and the the most remarkable beauty any man or woman had ever seen. Nevertheless, even though his treasures were bountiful, the prince was spoiled, self-absorbed, and unkind. For his riches and good looks had made his heart turn into stone.

One day, an old beggar woman came to the castle, in the middle of a frosty winter's night, and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Prince Harry, sneering at the gift, turned the old woman away, repulsed by her haggard beauty and horrendous clothes. But the old woman warned him be not deceived by the outward appearance of mortals, for beauty is found within. When the young prince dismissed her again, the old woman's hideousness melted away to revel a beautiful enchantress. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. The young prince tried to apologize, he had no idea she hid remarkable beauty within, but it was too late. As punishment the beautiful enchantress transformed the handsome prince into a hideous beast. Ridding him of his handsome looks. Trading his soft skin for layers of fur, his healthy locks for a mane, his perfect porcelain teeth for fangs stained with blood and filth, one of his best features, his hands, transformed into large animalistic hands full of muscle, thick fur, and dark claws that could tear through the thickest of stone. His body, his face, was hideous, covered in fur and muscle making him beastly, to match what he was inside. But his eyes, his green eyes that held the little bit of kindness and human he had left, stayed the same.

The enchantress placed a horrible spell on the castle, and all who lived there as. The shining castle was now a dark dungeon, the sculpted cherubs transformed into dark dragons, the golden gates turned to rust, the walls cracked and weaken holding in the ugliest of beasts, and his workers becoming the most unique objects, no longer having any use for the Prince. Ashamed of his horrific monstrous form, the prince, now beast, concealed himself inside his castle, his only window to the outside world being a magic mirror. For he couldn't bare looking at himself through the clear glass windows; he feared someone looking in from the outside. And the rose. The rose she had offered him was an enchanted rose, which would bloom on his twenty-first year. It's petals would fall every night since the moment he turned twenty-one. And if he could learn to love another, and earn their love in return by the moment the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not he would be doomed to remain a beast in his heart and body for all of time.

As the years passed he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could learn to love a beast?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One will be out soon, I'm excited!!! Leave something nice! Or if you have any comments, questions, and or suggestions. K bye.


End file.
